


Of feathers dipped in blood

by AuntNaty



Series: Wayward Children [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Growing Pains, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntNaty/pseuds/AuntNaty
Summary: He knew that Felix's wings shed, but as the days became weeks and the weeks, months, Chris couldn't help the dread building in his gut when there was more and more plumage littered across the dorm.Felix had simply said he was tired; that there was nothing to worry about.The next night, when Chris arrived from the studio at around 4 in the morning, not only was he greeted by feathers, but also by the striking smell of blood. Felix's blood.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin
Series: Wayward Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Of feathers dipped in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I have no idea what I'm doing but here we are jsjdjsjsjsj I hope to make these into a series of one-shots and stuff, so, for a bit of context: they're still Skz, however, they're all of different supernatural species:  
> Vampire - Chan (pure-blood) and Changbin (turned)  
> Witch - Minho  
> Half-Fae - Hyunjin  
> Poltergeist - Jisung  
> Nephilim - Felix  
> Demon - Seungmin  
> Gumiho - Jeongin  
> I hope you guys like this lmao

Chris had noticed something was wrong. Well, maybe not  _ wrong  _ per se; but he could feel his skin prickling with unease. He'd brush it off as his anxiety and stress piling up from all the work they were putting into producing their next comeback.

However, every day when he returned to the dorms he'd find plumes and feathers scattered all over. He knew that Felix's wings shed, but as the days became weeks and the weeks, months, Chris couldn't help the dread building in his gut when there was more and more plumage littered across the dorm.

Felix had simply said he was tired; that there was nothing to worry about.

The next night, when Chris arrived from the studio at around 4 in the morning, not only was he greeted by feathers, but also by the striking smell of _blood_.  _Felix's blood_.

He could tell because of the faint, yet distinctive, the scent of rosemary mixed with brown sugar and sea. Felix smelled like Australia. And lately, Chris had begun to associate the smell simply with  _ home _ .

Which only made him even more frantic.

"Felix? Are you home?" he called, attempting to not sound as panicked as he actually was.

No response.

He threw his laptop and backpack on the couch and hurried to the bedroom they shared with Changbin, the smell becoming much stronger once Chris stood in front of the door. He opened it to find Felix crumpled on the floor, wings laying over his body, his breathing was too quick and labored, his heartbeat, too slow. Chris all but blurred to him, easily lifting the younger to his lap. However, as soon as Chris moved him, some blood dripped from Felix's arms, falling onto Chris' hands making him hiss. 

His pain couldn't matter any less.

Felix's blood was laced with the same golden ichor that ran in the veins of angels; so, as much as Chris wasn't at all religious to the point of fearing divine retribution, the heavenly fire coursing alongside the young blond's blood still scorched him; as he was a creature born from the darkness.

Now that he held the other, Chris could tell the abnormally high temperature of the other's body; a look to his face and there was a deep flush across his cheeks, making his freckles even more prominent.

Felix was breathing heavily, his long hair matted with sweat and sticking to his skin.

"Felix... Felix, come on, hang in there." Chris rocked him as gently as his mounting anxiety would allow him.

The Nephilim roused, opening his eyes with visible difficulty. His bright blue irises were clouded like the sky before a thunderstorm. His hands clung weakly to Chris's hoodie.

"Chris I'm... I don't feel too well..." Felix managed a strained raspy whisper.

"What are you feeling? I can tell you have a fever, but your wings are also bleeding... does it hurt anywhere else?"

"I think... I think my wings are growing..."

"What?! But... But _how_?! Why? "

"I guess it works like some kind of angel coming of age moment? But it's more like when you change your teeth as a child."

Chris's mind was racing, his still heart aching.

"Do you... Do you mean your wings are gonna fall off so new ones can grow?" He hoped he didn't sound as stupid and helpless as he felt.

Felix huffed a laugh, letting his head fall on Chris' shoulder.

"No, it's just the feathers that fall. But the bones are growing, so, yeah, they're ripping my back apart just like when I first got them."

"That's why you've been shedding so much... And now all this blood..."

"It's fine, really. Yeah, I feel like shit, but there's not much you can do about growing pains."

"Don't you want to ask Minho to brew you something to ease the pain? Or at least manage the fever?"

Felix looked at him then. He seemed to search Chris' face for a bit before nodding. As gently as he could, the vampire helped the Nephilim to his feet and then walked him to the bathroom, so that Felix could take a cold shower; not only helping with the fever but also to rinse all the blood and sweat.

The older hesitated leaving him alone, but Felix waved him away to go wake Minho. The witch shared a room with Seungmin and Hyunjin, so if it weren't for their current circumstances, Chris would  _ never  _ walk into that room to wake any of them before 6 a.m. Nevertheless, he braced himself and walked in.

Hyunjin was snoring softly, tiny light specks floating around his head, casting a light green glow in his bunk. Seungmin was quiet as the grave. And then there was Minho, sleeping surrounded by his 3 cat familiars, one of his arms falling off the bunk.

Chris was grateful he made no noise when he walked, and reached for Minho's hand, hoping to wake him without waking the other two. 

"Minho-ya." He whispered.

Minho jumped awake.

Which caused Soonie, Dongie, and Dori to startle and jump off the bunk all but knocking over some bottles and pots. Although none of them broke, Chris could clearly tell Hyunjin and Seungmin were awake.

The air in the room went dry and hot, reflecting the demon's irritation at having his sleep disturbed. At the same time, an earthly scent laced with jasmine, as the half-fae startled awake, his magic rising around him.

Minho turned to look at Chris, the witch's brown hair a complete mess.

"What is it?" The younger croaked.

"Felix's got a pretty bad fever." The older said.

"Fever?! I didn't even know Nephilim could get sick..."

"Lix is sick?" Hyunjin had sat on his bed and was scratching the sleep of his eyes.

"Well, it would explain all the shedding." Minho continued, already down from his bunk and looking around his trunks for ingredients to brew.

"Actually... He's not sick, his wings are growing." Chris stated.

Minho paused at that, turning to look at the vampire.

"His wings are  _ growing _ ? They hadn't reached full maturity yet?" The witch questioned, more to himself.

"Felix is barely 20. He's not even fully mature as a human, much less as an angel." Seungmin huffed, annoyed.

Chris looked at the young demon then. He should have known Seungmin would know the most in this situation since demons and angels tended to have similar life cycles, give or take.

Minho ran a hand through his hair and decided to take an entire trunk to the kitchen.

"Gonna have to experiment a little. If the fever comes from the growing pains then it's probably best to soothe that first, and then, if the fever doesn't ease I'll see what I can do." He said.

As the four of them walked to the kitchen, Chris noticed the bathroom was empty and their bedroom door was closed. He called to Felix, who answered he'd be right there.

In the kitchen, Minho was already in full motion. His familiars jumping between the dinner table and the counter, bringing him ingredients from the box, and Minho mixed them all in a pot heating up on the stove.

Before Felix appeared, Changbin, Jisung, and Jeongin emerged from the latter two's bedroom, looking quite confused and worried, picking up on the surge of the others' emotions.

"What's going on? Why are all of you up?" Jeongin asked moving to sit next to Seungmin and laying his head on the demon's shoulder.

"And why is Minho mixing a potion at," Jisung squinted comically at the wall clock "4:30 in the morning?"

"Felix's wings seem to be growing which is causing him a lot of pain. I'm mixing something to try and soothe it." Minho answered, bating the Poltergeist's hand away from the potion.

Jisung pouted and floated back next to Changbin.

"But where's Felix?" The younger vampire asked.

"Right here."

Felix pit-patted into the kitchen, still drying his long blond hair with a towel. He was shirtless - probably to not irritate the skin around the base of his wings any further, and also to not have another shirt completely ruined by blood -, and wearing his pajama shorts.

The feathers closer to the base of his wings were stained pink and blood was already welling once more. Felix's face was still flushed, but he did look a little better. Hyunjin went to him as soon as the Nephilim sat down and took the towel to keep drying the younger's hair himself.

"You look like shit. Why didn't you say something?" Hyunjin chided.

"I thought it was just a cold or something... but then I woke up from a searing pain on my back and... yeah."

Chris's heart squeezed. Before he could say anything, however, Minho turned around, addressing the Nephilim:

"How long since it started?"

"A month or so? It wasn't too bad, besides all the shedding, but I've started having headaches and more acute pain this week. And then today the pain woke me up, but I could barely get out of my bed... I guess I just collapsed on the floor until Chan hyung found me." Felix explained, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension.

Minho hummed, and then continued:

"Hyunjin, pluck a feather for me. Try to get one not stained with blood, but that's still holding on and not about to fall off."

The half-fae nodded. He gently left the towel around Felix's neck and backed away a little, to get a better look at the other's wings.

Hyunjin began running his long fingers amongst the plumage, causing feathers to fall off; Chris could tell how Felix's shoulders tended up, the boy holding his breath.

"Jinnie, be careful..." Chris couldn't help warning.

"Sorry..." the half-fae murmured apologetically, as he pulled a long feather free.

Felix visibly winced, and Hyunjin kissed the top of his head, murmuring another apology as he handed the feather to Minho.

"It's fine." Felix smiled tiredly, linking his and Hyunjin's hands.

Minho threw the feather in the pot and kept stirring for a few more seconds, a strong scent taking over the kitchen. The witch turned off the stove and proceeded to pour the content from the pot into a ceramic bowl. Lastly, he moved towards Seungmin to prick the demon's forearm with a long nail, causing a single drop of dark, viscous, ichor to well up and drip into the potion.

The concoction which had a porridge color turned a lilac color immediately.

"Is that a good idea...? To use demon blood in something a half-angel is going to eat, I mean." Changbin raised a brow, concerned.

"It will be fine. The ichor should help to keep Felix's angel side at bay, which in turn should diminish the side-effects of the wings growing. Hopefully." Minho sighed.

The witch pulled a spoon from the counter's first drawer and handed the potion to Felix.

The Nephilim blinked at it a few times until finally spooning some of it and eating it. His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

A few seconds passed.

"It tastes alright..." Felix stated, reaching for another portion.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

The Nephilim slowly ate the potion, and as the time passed and no outrageous adverse reactions occurred, the other members began returning to bed; until there was only Felix, Hyunjin, Minho and Chris left.

Once the youngest was finished, Minho put the bowl and the spoon in the sink, then going to check Felix over more closely.

"Hmm, it seems the bleeding has stopped already..." Minho touched the back of his hand to the Nephilim's forehead, "your temperature seems to be dropping, as well. How's the pain?"

"Better. My back is still sore, but overall, it hurts less." Felix sounded exhausted.

"Ok then. Get some rest now, and we'll keep monitoring until the process is over. I'll brew a larger amount later, so you can have a portion when it becomes too much.

Now, if you feel it getting worse, and the potion doesn't help, tell us immediately so we can find something else, alright?" The witch gently patted the younger's hair, ruffling it.

"Alright, thank you so much, hyung." Felix shot him a dazzling smile.

"Don't mention it. We can't have our sunshine

fading and not do anything about it.”

The Nephilim nodded.

“Guess we should head to bed as well, then,” Chris said.

On cue, Hyunjin yawned, stretching his arms as far as they could reach above his head, agreeing sleepily. Felix laughed airly and got up from the chair. The four then walked towards the bedrooms, Minho waving them off before walking into his own. Instead of following the witch, Hyunjin was still clinging to Felix’s side, and waiting for Chris to open the door to his and the latter’s bedroom.

“Not going back to your bed, Hyunjinnie?” Chris teased, ruffling the taller’s hair.

“No… I’ll fall asleep faster if I have someone to hold…” Hyunjin mumbled.

Chris laughed fondly, guiding the other two in. The half-fae nuzzled the side of Felix’s head, wishing him good night, and then walked over to Changbin’s bunk, pushing the younger vampire gently so he could climb in and cuddle him.

Changbin started protesting but was soon silenced when Hyunjin all but fell on top of him. And just like that, the taller’s breathing evened out, fast asleep.

Chris turned his attention to Felix, who was moving towards the oldest’s bunk instead of his own. The vampire thought about protesting since it was probably best for Felix to have space for his wings to rest more comfortably; however, just as Chris opened his mouth to voice any of it, the Nephilim made grabby hands at him. 

Chris was only a man.

As carefully as he could, the vampire joined the other; he manhandled Felix gently, trying to find the best position so the latter’s wings wouldn’t be squished against the wall uncomfortably.

Once they settled, Felix snuggled close, resting his head against Chris’s chest and taking a deep breath. The vampire held him, resting his head on top of the younger’s head, leaving a kiss there.

Felix still felt quite warm, but the older could tell that it wasn’t as bad as when he’d first found him. He listened as the younger’s breathing began to even out, and just as Chris began drifting off, Felix’s wings stretched, covering them both.

"Good night, Chris. And thanks for all the help." The Nephilim whispered, half-asleep.

"Good night, love. No need to thank me." Chris huffed a laugh.

Felix mumbled something unintelligible, his wings tightening their hold. Chris nuzzled the younger's hair, sleep taking him under soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok ~ kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcomed!  
> Yours truly, Naty.


End file.
